Thank You, Sora
by TTY7
Summary: Pretending was easier than letting go. We both knew it was better to let go of the lies, of the falacies I created in his mind, but neither of us wanted that. I thought that he would choose to go back to who he was. I had been so certain that he would. After all, who would want to keep memories of a false life? Sora/Namine one-shot.


A/N: So...this is probably the shortest one-shot I've ever written. It's a sort of companion piece to Glassy Sky in that it's another alternate take on the Chain of Memories ending. This time, Sora chooses to stay with Namine. The rest of the events are depicted in a poem like way, mainly because I wrote this while listening to Fergie's Big Girl's Don't Cry. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Warnings: A bit short for my liking. Also, I adore SoNami, but for whatever reason I can only write angst for them.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is a property of Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

I love him.

He thinks he loves me.

We both know it's a lie.

Pretending was easier than letting go. We both knew it was better to let go of the lies, of the falacies I created in his mind, but neither of us wanted that. I thought that he would choose to go back to who he was. I had been so certain that he would. After all, who would want to keep memories of a false life?

Imagine my surprise when he said he wanted to keep his memories of me and stay by my side while I fixed his friend's memories.

His choice gave me permission to pretend all I wanted. With a smile he gave me permission to believe the lie and transform it into something real.

But in the end, lies do not bring solace or freedom for anyone. Nothing good can come from this lie we're weaving together. The lies create nothing but pain.

From the day I was ordered to bring his heart to Castle Oblivion, all I've done is cause my dear knight pain. My loneliness guided my actions. Without any regard for the things and people he cared about, I wove myself into his past. With pencils and paper I crafted a perfect world for us, a perfect existence that could grant me happiness. Not once did I think of him, not until I saw how badly he was hurting inside. Only then did I consider the possibility of being wrong in my actions.

My love for him is selfish. He deserves more.

Pretending that we're anything more than strangers is wrong.

And for that reason, I have to give up my fairytale ending and let him go. The time for his departure had come a long while ago; however, I found that the desire to stay in his life was too great in the beginning, especially when he voluntarily gave up his real memories to be with me. He chose to make a life with me despite knowing what I had done. He continues to tell me every day that this was his choice and that I shouldn't harbor guilt inside of me. I should just enjoy our time together...

But this is wrong. This life we have together is just wrong.

He needs to go home and I...

I need to make a life for myself. I'm a nobody, but certainly after being with him I could be something more.

Still, letting go is so hard. Letting go means being alone again.

I have to be okay with that, but could I ever truly be happy alone?

There was no sure answer to that question. I was afraid to try, but knew that I had to for his sake...because I love him and he deserves to be happy and free from me: the witch.

He chose to stay with me. It was the wrong choice. He shouldn't want to be anywhere near me, knowing that everything he feels for me is an illusion I created on a canvas. He should be pushing me away instead of pulling me in for an embrace. His words should be harsh and callous when he speaks to me, but all he ever does is whisper sweet assurances that everything is alright because he chose it.

He should detest me for what I did.

Instead, he loves me.

And I feel that love every time our lips touch. It's pure and passionate. There's no reservation, no doubt, no semblance of bitterness as he lays his heart bare to me, opening himself up to more manipulation, more heartache, more lies. He does it all with a kind of certainty that brings tears of sadness and joy to my eyes.

I must have a heart somewhere inside for these feelings to be so strong. If things were different, if I were different, then perhaps we could have been something for real. We could have loved each other for the right reasons.

Nothing would make me happier than for us to stay as we are, but to do so would doom him to a life of darkness. My knight belongs in the light.

This morning, while he was eating breakfast, I cast a spell on him without a word. He passed out on the table, his head falling into his plate. Had this been any other moment, I would have laughed at that. I was tempted to wait one more day and call this a prank, but I knew him by now. If he thought I pranked him, he would return the favor. I would try to prank him for real out of spite and the teasing war would go on for days. My selfish side would take over.

No, this time, I have to do what's right.

It took me an hour to drag him to the memory chamber. After placing him inside of the large capsule, I steal one last kiss from his lips and turn away, closing the chamber without looking back.

Now alone in my room with my sketchbook lying in my lap, I start to remove myself from his memories. My eyes water, but the tears don't fall. I refuse to let them.

My heart will always belong to him, but his heart isn't mine to have.

I'll always love him. I'll always be grateful that he chose me.

But I can't be selfish and let him. He would be miserable in the end, pining over a girl he loves only because of false memories.

This is my way of saving him, of saying goodbye. When he awakens he won't remember me. He'll go on to save the worlds and fall in love with the right girl. He'll live on.

I will remain here and wither away.

But, the memory of us together will always make me smile. He's given me everything I could ever want in this world. He would have tried to give more, but I didn't need him to now. I could be strong alone. I could stand the lonliness now that I knew what it meant to love someone.

Thank you.

Thank you for my memories. Thank you for releasing me from the horrors of oblivion. Thank you for holding my hand through the darkness. Thank you for loving me and for sharing your heart with me.

My love...

Leave those false memories behind.

I'll nurture them while you move on to greater things.

And I won't cry for the loss of our contact. The feeling stays with me. The scent of your skin will always linger on mine, forever reminding me of all the joy I wouldn't have experienced had it not been for your willingness to let everything go for my sake.

Thank you for choosing me.

Thank you, Sora.

* * *

A/N: And that's pretty much it. Short, simple, and to the point. Perhaps next time I write something for this pairing, I can write something that isn't so angst like. XD I'd like to write something fluffy for these two. Anyway, if you guys enjoyed this short little one-shot, send in a review. Constructive criticism is welcome too. Thanks for reading and have a great day.


End file.
